


A Day in the Life on The Valiant

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bloodplay, Discipline, Fluff, Horror, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene, Torture, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's usual Routine with the Doctor. A bit different, though. The Master does like variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life on The Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Feedback admired.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Only chapter. Enjoy ;3  


* * *

The Doctor wriggles into position and heels by the Master's feet. He bends down to lick the Master's shoes. 

"Good boy. Up now."

The Doctor halts and heels on all fours by the Master. He waits for his command. 

"What Do you want, boy? Hm?"

"I-want. I-" 

The Doctor is speechless. 

"What? I don't have all day. Do not test my patience."

"I...want to play."

"Play what?" The Master chuckles darkly. 

"I want to play," the Doctor gulps. "Domination."

The Master smirks. 

"Do you? Convince me."

The Doctor lies on his back and opens his legs. 

"I want to be dominated, Master." he pants. 

"Is that all you got?"

"I want to feel you, Master. Doing anything you want to Do to me. I want pain. I want-"

"Blah blah blah. You want. YOU want. What about me?"

"You can Do whatever you want to me, Master."

The Master looks down upon the Doctor, his eyes sparkle with dormant insanity. 

"Heel."

The Doctor gets up and heels by his Master. 

"Look at your Master."

The Doctor looks up at him. His eyes. The eyes he so love. The eyes he so hate. He slaps the Doctor hard on the cheek. 

"Do not look at me that way. I Do not care for your pitiful eyes."

The Doctor looks up at him again, not able to change his expression. 

"Do not test my patience." the Master hisses. 

He fondles the whip Precariously. 

"Do you want this boy?" 

He lashes the whip out at the air. The Doctor twitches and nods. The Master smiles. 

"I feel a whip is too, expected. What should I use instead?"  
He mock Hums. 

"Oh I know!"

He grabs his laser and adjusts the setting. He puts the whip aside and raps the laser's tip on the Doctor's back. The Doctor yelps and arches his back down. 

"So, how many Do you deserve? Your well over nine hundred! We should start there."

"No Master, please."

"No? I was not questioning you."

The Master frowns and places the burning laser tip on the Doctor's back hip bone. The Doctor groans and Wobbles. The Master sniggers and presses it lightly into the back of the Doctor's neck. The Doctor gasps and tenses. The Master grabs a fistful of hair and taps the burning laser tip on the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor let's out a broken sob. The Master puts the side of the metal part of the screwdriver on the Doctor's lips, burning the tip of the Doctor's nose. 

"Sh."

The Doctor bites his lip hard. It hurts. The Master smirks and flicks his wrist. The laser brushes the Doctor's eye. He yelps and keels over. The Master hisses in displeasure and whips the Doctor several times on his chest with the burning screwdriver. The Doctor groans in pain. The Master moves in close to the Doctor's groin and breathes out. He gestures the laser millimeters away from the Doctor's feverish cock. The Doctor Tries his best to stay still until the Master taps it rapidly on the Doctor's root and tip, even his balls. He cries out and pushes away from his assailant. The Master halts. 

"Heel." 

The Doctor shakily gets back to his position and awaits his command, his aching body screaming at him. The Master places his fingers on the Doctor's cheeks and shakes his face about. 

"Aren't you just so naughty. So, disobedient."

The Master pauses and puts his hand on the Doctor's lips. 

"Let me think. What punishment today...Hm..."

Those delicious fingers. They're so close to his mouth. He needs something. Anything. He wants, but cannot have. He whimpers at the tease. Please.

"It's never enough is it Doctor? Do you really deserve this?"

The Doctor nods and pleads with his eyes. 

"We will see. Heel."

The Master saunters out into the corridors with his good little pet behind, always following him. His brave little warrior. 

* * *

•Thanks for Teh reads. Or skipping to the end to read the end notes for some reason. Or to see if there was a next button. Clearly not.•


End file.
